Free
by Tonks1933
Summary: pls just read


Chapter One - Secrets

Everyone has secrets. Different secrets. They don't tell anyone and no one asks. In this world it's not like anyone would want to know. They are more preoccupied with fulfilling their dreams and making them realities.

People have tried to find out why I'm the kid who keeps his head down and tail up, but it's hard to go un noticed when you can't stand the jocks or the kids who try and figure out why you don't want to talk to them. These are the people who make my life hard. The people I end up in fights with. The people who want to know my secret. I have had five detentions in the last two weeks and I blame it on them. Now I'm guessing, you want to know my secret? Well it's your lucky day. I'm a wolf.

Feeling the bones stretch and the tendons tear. The worst secret you could ask for isn't it? If I had a pair of wings it would be so much cooler but I don't. That's a dream I know won't come true very easily. It's not even easy being a wolf. One might think it is but it's not, it never has been and never will be. Sneaking out of the house while the only person who actually trusts you is asleep and will never find out what you truly are unless you let her, which you can't so there for you put every small detail in the right place to make it look like "her son" is a normal teenage guy. After sneaking out there's the issue of being in human form or wolf form. If you cross anyone's farm as a wolf you are most likely to get shot at or worse chassed in a car or on motorbike, worse in human form you can get caught much easily and they report it to the police then mum starts asking all the same questions everyone else does.

Even through I'm tired of hiding my true self to everyone I'm doing it for their sanity not mine.

* * *

><p>I sat in English for the first week just looking out the window. English is my favourite subject and I would normally pay my utter most attention but this new teacher was bugging me. Mrs Buke hadn't even told us what we were going to be learning about this term, she has handed out sheets saying "It's to see where different student in the class are up to…." As she handed it out I got a strange feeling I would not like this year's English classes that much because of Mrs Buke. From the first week of having her I had conjured up that she was evil and unwilling to listen. A girl in our class when up to Mrs Buke and asked her if she could use the bathroom pass. This girl was so surprised that Mrs Buke said in almost a growl that "in English class there was not going to be anymore lavatory passes." At the end of the class the girl was almost in tears, when the bell rang she ran out screaming and crying at the same time. I have never understood how girls do that but they do.<p>

Most days last week were like that she would get angry at a nice normal who had done nothing and in the end they who have run out of her class crying or being somewhat in a very aggressive manner. At our very plan school in Nampa, Canada there are about 1,000 students and we don't often get a new student in from anywhere close by. On this very ordinary day at our ordinary school something out of the ordinary happened. A short girl who looked younger than most people in the class, she wasn't that is for sure she had to be the same age as me, 17. as she walked in looking almost like she was going to throw up she handed a piece of paper to Mrs Buke and went to the only desk available next to me. Our classroom was arranged in very strict lines and Mrs Buke hated them to be uneven or not straight. The girl kept her head down as she walked and barely gave anyone eye contact. She sat down on the chair as quietly as possible as Mrs Buke started talking about different types of punctuation which we all already knew about. The girl pulled out her notebook and flipped it open. It was a sketch pad which had a comic drawing on it. I wrote on a very small piece of not

"that's heaps cool, where did you learn?"

Just trying to be nice, I placed it on her table while The Witch of a teacher wasn't looking and waited for a reply.


End file.
